1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of latching mechanisms, and particularly to the field of remote latching mechanisms.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many types of remote latching mechanisms are known and used in the art. A remote latching mechanism, as the term is used herein, is a latching mechanism in which the latching action of the mechanism occurs at a location remote from the latch actuator part of the mechanism.